Claudia's Day Off
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Claudia desperate for a day off finds an artifact that fulfills her wish by allowing her to clone herself. What problems might arise now that there are several more Claudia s  lose in the world? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Claudia's Day Off

**By: **InuGhost2.0

**Date**: 9/26/10

**Summary: **Claudia desperate for a day off finds an artifact that fulfills her wish. What problems might arise now that there are several more Claudia(s) lose in the world? Read and find out.

**A/N: **This idea came to me while I was watching Scagliotti's videoblog "_Seeing Double_" and I couldn't help but think of all the trouble that could arise if there was more than one Claudia. Of course once I had that idea I knew I had to make it into a story. Slightly AU since Claudia and Fargo are in a relationship, but it plays a really minor role in this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to give suggestions/ideas for what your wanting to see. Oh and a plushy, of their favorite Warehouse agent, to any reviewer who can correctly guess what movie the cane is from.

**Disclaimer: **It should be obvious by now that I own absolutely nothing that appears in this. Honestly if I did own Warehouse 13 do you really think I'd be wasting this gem of an idea on a simple fanfic story as opposed to making it into an actual episode?

Claudia was having a miserable day, no wait scratch that this whole week had been completely miserable. Bad luck, accidents, and disasters had been plaguing her and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and stay there for the next few days. While the week had started off promising with a call from Douglas inviting her back out to Eureka for a few days to hang out and catch up. It did not take a genius of her caliber to realize her boyfriend missed her and was hoping the two of them could spend almost the entirety of her visit in bed together, an idea she was more than favorable with. Artie was not keen on the idea of letting her go off for a few days and had made some excuse about needing her to stay and take care of some things around the warehouse which left a disheartened Claudia to break the bad news to her boyfriend.

It turned out that Artie had lied to her and the only things she had needed to take care of around the warehouse were the usual monthly chores he had her do. Making matters worse Claudia had discovered, not even a day later, that Artie had needed her to do the chores because he had a date with Vanessa. While she could not blame Artie for wanting to have some personal time the fact that he had lied to her and squashed her own romantic hopes had infuriated her.

After that lovely incident Claudia's computer had decided to commit viral assisted suicide. When she had last used her computer it issued a high pitched whine for several seconds before displaying the Blue Screen of Death. Before she could react the screen had gone black and grayish smoke issued forth from the laptop. Claudia was not certain how her laptop had gotten the virus though she had a sneaky suspicion that Pete knew something, considering the guilty look on his face when he witnessed her throwing her laptop into the trash, unfortunately Artie had sent him and Myka out after another artifact before she could interrogate him.

Bored with her chores at the warehouse and unable to relieve said boredom with her laptop Claudia was more than ready for the hellish week to be over with. Though life was not yet done with hitting her below the belt. Later the same day that her computer bit the big one her period had started leaving her miserable and in pain. Ready to bite someone's head off Claudia had been rather snippy with Myka and had verbally chewed out Pete to the point where he had fled in tears. (Seriously the guy ran off crying.) Or maybe that was the dream she had last night while she was busy tossing and turning till 3 A.M. trying to get comfortable despite her body's attempts to prevent that from happening.

Now that a couple of days had passed Claudia was feeling somewhat better. With her period nearing its end and a new laptop ordered she felt marginally better. Yet still she wanted nothing more than to take a few days off to unwind and recover from this hellish week. Doing inventorying, yet again, in a different part of the warehouse Claudia was looking forward to almost being done. After she finished up this section she would need to check in with Artie and then she could go home. Checking off the final two artifacts on the list, cell phones belonging to Eddie McClintock and Allison Scagliotti, whoever they were, Claudia smiled as she set the clipboard down and stretched her arms out over her head. She winched slightly from some painful knots that were developing in her lower back. 'Great those will be fun to endure tomorrow.' Claudia sarcastically thought as she picked the clipboard back up knocking an old cane off of the shelf and onto the floor. Picking the cane up Claudia admired its wooden frame and the amber inlaid into the handle. Examining the amber she noticed what appeared to be a prehistoric mosquito trapped inside the amber. "Wicked. Wonder how long it took the guy to find something that well preserved." Sitting the cane back on the shelf the tech geek took a moment to read the artifact's description.

_'John Hammond's cane._

_Acquired: 6/11/1993._

_Properties: Can create near perfect clones of the owner._

_Catalogued by: Arthur Nielsen.'_

Claudia blinked a couple times as she processed what she had just read. Making sure it was not a mistake she read it a second time, and then a third to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. 'This may be the solution to my problems' the techie thought as she nervously looked around the aisle. After making sure there was no sign of Artie, and no security cameras within the vicinity, the teenager picked the cane back up and slid it inside her jeans. Arranging it so the cane would not fall out or be exposed Claudia pulled her shirt back down over the waistband of her jeans and set off for Artie's office.

Delivering the clipboard back to the office had not been a problem at all. The senior Warehouse agent had not even looked away from his computer screen when Claudia set the board down beside him. When she exited, after reminding him to not spend all night searching for artifacts, Artie had grunted in reply and absentmindedly waved his hand at her. Once outside she breathed a sigh of relief as she rushed to her car and awkwardly climbed in, the cane hindering her ability to bend her right leg, once she was situated Claudia took off for the Bed and Breakfast eager to test out the artifact she had 'borrowed'.

**A/N: **Will Claudia finally have a day off? Can she avoid getting caught? What hilarious mischief, mayhem, and trouble will result from her using this artifact? These questions and more _might_ be answered in the next chapter, provided the readers actually want me to continue this story. Anyway feel free to give suggestions about what Claudia could do with her day off, and what trouble might result from the use of this artifact. Oh and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.


	2. Figuring out the Artifact

**Claudia's Day Off**

**10/11/10**

**By: InuGhost2.0**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad to see that a lot of people like the idea of this story. As always ideas for what Claudia can do during her time off, and/or trouble that her clones can cause are more than welcome.

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately do not own anything that occurs in this. That will hopefully change if I can successfully get 'Nielson & Donovan' elected president in 2012. Then after Artie suffers an accident and is forced to step down that will leave Claudia in charge and will pave the way for me to take over Detroit!" InuGhost2.0 begins laughing maniacally even as he is straight jacketed and sedated by Seshin who proceeds to haul his unconscious body offstage. **

**Once the insane author is locked away Seshin comes back onstage grinning sheepishly "Sorry about that folks. He tends to get a little insane during Midterm. Too many papers to write and not enough time for him to relieve any stress or insanity."**

Arriving at the Bed and Breakfast Claudia awkwardly made her way inside. During her drive back the cane had shifted slightly and subsequently made it almost impossible for her to bend her right leg at all. She breathed a sigh of relief when there was no sign of Leena.

The last thing she wanted at the moment was to explain to the proprietor of the Bed and Breakfast what she was doing with a cane shaped object in her pants. 'Ok that even sounded wrong in _my_ head.' Claudia thought as she carefully made her way up the stairs to her room.

Once inside she made sure the door was securely locked before she pulled the cane free of her jeans. "Now that the hard part is taken care of lets figure out how you work." She muttered quietly as she looked the cane over for any obvious clues on how to start it up.

After ten minutes Claudia was beginning to become frustrated. She had tried slamming the cane hard on the ground, holding it a multitude of different ways; she had even tried to pull it apart. And yet none of it had worked. "Dammit Artie why couldn't you have included a damn instruction manual with this artifact!" Throwing the cane at her bed Claudia yelled out in fright as it completely missed the bed and instead hit her bedroom wall putting a rather nice hole in said wall.

"Oh that is just perfect. Now I get to spend my entire weekend fixing that hole as opposed to doing anything fun." Storming over Claudia picked the cane up off the ground and was shocked when it broke apart into two pieces revealing that it was hollow inside. "Hello what do we have here?" Reaching inside the hollow bottom Claudia extracted a rolled up piece of paper.

Unfurling the paper Claudia's eyes lit up as she saw that it contained detailed instructions on how to make the cane work. Lying down on her bed she began carefully reading through the instructions.

After reading through the instructions a second time Claudia felt that she had a good understanding of how to make the cane work. With a smirk on her face she twisted the amber handle 90 degrees clockwise revealing a dial beneath it with a variety of numbers beneath it. 'Let's try a one hour clone so I can be certain that I fully understand this.' She thought as she set the dial to one hour and slammed her hand down hard on the amber handle.

The moment she hit the handle a bright white flash lit up the room for several seconds. Despite her best attempts the redheaded teen was temporarily blinded by the light.

Blinking her eyes to try and get rid of the spots blinding her vision she was pleased to see herself, seemingly wearing the exact same outfit, standing directly across from her and in the same predicament.

"This is so sick." Claudia gleefully proclaimed as she set the cane down on her bed and grinned at her clone.

"Maybe not overly sick, but definitely wicked. There is no way anyone could tell the two of us apart." Her clone enthusiastically replied back.

The enthusiasm in her clone's voice only served to heighten Claudia's own satisfaction. Circling around her clone Claudia marveled at how strikingly similar they appeared to each other. While circling the clone Claudia took slight satisfaction that the outfit she had chosen this morning did look as good on her as she had hopped.

During her cursory examination a troubling thought entered Claudia's mind. 'Just how accurate is this clone anyway. It did say they would be 'near' perfect.'

"Allison." Claudia winced slightly at resorting to her middle name along with the annoyed glare the clone was giving her, she had to call the clone something and just calling her Claudia would get confusing. (She really hates her middle name especially since Joshua used it only when she was in major trouble) "I need you to answer a couple quick questions. So we can be certain that you can successfully pretend to be me."

Sighing Allison rolled her eyes skyward before setting herself down on the bed. "Why bother I remember our life before and after Joshua supposedly died. Besides what are you going to ask? The generic questions are so utterly boring. Plus even if Artie thinks something is wrong I can just claim fatigue from all the inventorying he's had you doing."

"Yeah you're probably right about that." Claudia flopped down on the bed beside Allison. "At least this means I can relax for a few hours and make plans to head out to Eureka to see Douglas."

"Wait. Why should you be the one to see Doug?" Sitting upright Allison stared at Claudia in surprise.

"Um, because I'm the original and his girlfriend." Seeing the skeptical look in Allison's eyes Claudia quickly countered the argument she knew she'd make if the situation was reversed. "Aside from that how do we even know you're…anatomically correct? For all we know you might be like a Barbie doll."

Allison opened her mouth to retort before closing it quickly. Pondering the question for a moment she hurried off to the bathroom. After several minutes she came back with a smug look on her face. Sitting down in the desk chair she just stared at Claudia with the self-satisfied look on her face.

"Well that kills that argument. Let's worry about this argument latter. There are still so many things we can do." Giving Allison a look Claudia felt her heart soar when her mischievous grin was returned.

"Oh this is going to be sooooo much fun." Rubbing her hands together Allison chuckled before laughing loudly though she was quickly joined by Claudia laughing equally loud and evilly.

**A/N: Well that's it for the moment. Sorry for not posting this earlier, but studying for this weeks midterm tests along with writing papers killed my free time. So my apologies. Anyway feel free to review and give ideas for what your wanting to see. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors. **


	3. Future Plans and a Party

Future Plans and a Party

Date: 10/29/10

**A/N**: **And so begins chapter 3. Some plot development in this story, I'm still trying to decide where this story will go, but hopefully it will be in a direction all of you approve of. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks to KJay99 for agreeing to beta this chapter. **

**Disclaimer**: **Seriously after who knows how many stories I would think it would be fairly obvious that I own nothing that appears in this. And if I did then ask why the bloody ding dong I am not making this into an actual episode of Warehouse 13?**

"Is everything all set then?"

Looking up from Myka's borrowed laptop Allison's eyes were somewhat obscured by her hair. Yet the message they were conveying was loud and clear. "Of course everything isn't ready yet. I've spent the last half hour checking my email and updating my Facebook page."

Rolling her eyes at the obvious sarcasm Claudia allowed herself a moment to breath. The two of them had been working hard setting everything up. Where it would have taken Claudia several hours to set up the different pranks by herself with Allison's help it had barely taken a half hour. Various computer records had been changed to show that one Arthur Nielson had several outstanding speeding tickets and 'Failure to Appear in Court' charges against him in three different states. Agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Bearing were now scheduled for Jury Duty. How the two had avoided it for the last six years was incomprehensible to Claudia who had received a letter less than a month after turning eighteen. To top the pranks off itching powder had been liberally sprinkled into her own and Myka's undergarments, it would have been suspicious had everyone aside from her been the target of the juvenile pranks. 'And best of all the evidence will lead either to Pete or a simple computer error.' Claudia thought with a smile.

Laughing aloud Claudia was soon joined by Allison who had thoroughly enjoyed putting her talents to work.

"Oh, before I forget I took care of one other thing for you Claudia." Allison began before stopping abruptly. Opening her mouth she tried to say more, but no sound came out, and then with a quiet 'POP!' she was suddenly gone. The only indication that she had been there was the slight indentation in the mattress from where she had been sitting.

"Guess that means the timing device works. Shame that she wasn't able to tell me what else she did." Closing her eyes Claudia winced slightly as a dull ache suddenly stuck her. Putting a hand to her head she wondered briefly if it was the beginning of a headache before she was bombarded by a series of images.

Memories of her sitting on the bed hacking the DMV played through her mind closely followed by memories of talking to herself and responding to the name Allison. Then a memory of her managing to book a flight out to Oregon this evening played out along with specific details like flight number and the airline. At the tail end of these memories came one of her sequestering herself in her own bathroom out of fear and hurriedly removing her clothes. This was closely followed by a sense of relief and delight as she realized that everything was where it should be and appeared to respond appropriately in order to ensure that if she got to see Douglas that no unexpected surprises would ruin the moment.

As the vision ended Claudia let out an exhausted "Whoa." before quickly sitting down on the ground before her legs could collapse. The mental exhaustion that hit her was reminiscent of how she felt when she had first managed to hack into the warehouse. A part of her lived to feel such exhaustion because it meant that she was being pushed to her limits.

'So I get the memories from the clones after they disappear. Sweet. So if go see Douglas and leave a clone in my place I'll know everything she knew and did while I was gone. Which means I can actually pull this off and not get caught!' Mentally cheering Claudia rubbed her hands together as she allowed herself to fantasize about all the things she could do.

Gnawing on her lower lip Claudia looked around her room lost in thought.

A large screen TV sat in one corner of her room surrounded by her DVD collection and her personal Xbox 360, modified to allow up to four people to play it at a time. When Myka had bought Pete a TV to cheer the guy up after her stuff arrived and his didn't Claudia had chosen to go out that weekend and buy her own TV. Artie had nearly kyboshed the idea, especially after he and everyone else staying at the Bed and Breakfast had woken up at 3 A.M. because Claudia had accidentally sat on the remote control and subsequently turned the volume up to deafening levels. After that incident it had taken much pleading and bargaining not only on her part but also by Myka and Leena. Eventually they had convinced the old man to let the TV stay in her room provided Claudia made use of the artifact he provided her with that prevented noise from escaping her room.

As her eyes lingered on the gamming console Claudia looked down at the cane lying beside her on the bed. Then as she looked back at the console a light bulb went on over her head for a few seconds before burning out. Looking up at the burned out bulb Claudia sighed in frustration as she scavenged beneath her bed before pulling out a new bulb. 'Why is it whenever I get a really good idea the light bulb has to burn out?' She contemplated as she quickly screwed in the new bulb which promptly lighted up.

A large smile graced her face as Claudia thought through her idea. Overall she liked the idea. After all what better way to enjoy her night off and have some fun? The issue settled, Claudia checked her watch. '5:25 P.M. Ok so I should set it for twelve hours then.' Claudia set the dial then slammed her hand down on the cane five times.

**A few minutes later**

"You got it?" Claudia groaned out as she struggled to hold up her end of the large flat screen television.

"Yeah…I've…got…it." Donovan, going by Claudia's own last name to help distinguish her from the others, on the other end of the television tiredly said. "Someone get the door!" She called out over her shoulder as she and Claudia liberated the device from Pete's room. Hurriedly they crossed the hallway back to Claudia's room while another clone kept an eye on the staircase to make sure Leena wouldn't come upstairs unexpectedly.

As the two moved the second television into the room and argued about where to put it Allison briefly looked up from the menu spread across her lap as she put her hand over the phone she was holding. "Try and keep it down a little you two." Her chastisement done she went back to her call "Are you still there? Ok great. I'd like five large pizzas please. 2 cheese, 2 pepperoni, and 1 vegetarian. Delivery please to Leena's Bed and Breakfast. I'll be paying via credit card…Pete Lattimer. That's Lattimer. Thanks have a good evening." Hanging up the phone she smiled "that'll teach him to use my laptop without my permission."

At that moment one of Claudia's other clones came back to the room carrying the Wii from the living room under one arm. She had a self-satisfied smile on her face as she held up the plastic bag in her other hand which clanged and sloshed loudly from the dozen or so cans of pop contained within.

Rubbing her hands eagerly together Claudia looked at the smirking faces of her five clones. "Let's get this party started then." A loud cheer went up from all the Claudia's as the original closed the door to her bedroom with a smile on her face.

**About 1 hour later**

At the sound of the doorbell ringing Claudia looked up from her guitar. She had been attempting to practice but kept allowing herself to get distracted by the videogames the clones were playing. Admittedly the sight of three versions of herself playing Smash Bros Brawl and laughing/arguing with each other as they each battled for supremacy was quite entertaining. Shaking her head in amusement she set her guitar down on her bed and grabbed the credit card she _borrowed_ from Pete.

"Why aren't you giving the guns to the survivors? They can use those to defend themselves against the zombies!"

"Will you be quiet? Even if I gave them the weapons who's to say those morons will even be smart enough to use them. And I really don't want them shooting me to death like last time. Remember."

Pausing at the door Claudia looked over at Allison who was absorbed in playing Dead Rising 2. Donovan sat directly behind her enthralled in watching the girl expertly dispatch the various zombie hordes while every so often asking questions and trying to offer somewhat helpful advice, much to Allison's annoyance.

Closing the door behind her Claudia hurried down the stairs and to the door. She paid for the pizzas and turned to head upstairs but was stopped by Leena.

"Claudia, why do you need so many pizzas?" The proprietor queried as she looked the teenager directly in the eyes as though trying to find answers by reading her aura.

"Uh…I…uh…I have the munchies." Claudia weakly explained with a nervous smile. "You know how we teenagers get, when we get really hungry we can eat a person out of house and home."

For several seconds Leena remained silent and stared at Claudia's face. The teen's heart rate was rapidly rising and sweat began to bead on her brow at the woman's unblinking stare. With a sigh the woman crossed her arms and looked away from the redhead. "Claudia, I know something is going on. Even you can't put away five pizzas by yourself." Seeing the teen open her mouth in an effort to explain further Leena held up a hand stopping her. "However I'm going to respect your privacy. Partially because Artie sometimes forgets that not everyone wants to devote their entire life to the Warehouse. But know this. If things start to get too hinky then I'll have no choice but to tell Artie. Do you understand?"

Some of her fears alleviated. Claudia nodded her head enthusiastically not trusting her voice at the moment. As the woman stepped out of the way Claudia quickly made her way back up the stairs and to the party she was throwing for herself. After all she needed to have as much fun tonight as possible since the next day she would need all her cunning in order to sneak out of the house and to the airport.

**A/N: And with that chapter 3 comes to an end. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and feel free to offer ideas, suggestions and comments. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


	4. Escape?

Claudia's Day Off Ch 4

By: InuGhost2.0

Date: 11/11/10

**A/N: **(InuGhost2.0 finishes shoving a hyper: Mrs. Friedric's, her bodyguard, and Valda through a conveniently placed plot hole.) Hi readers sorry about the delay in getting this chapter written. A few too many papers had to be written last week and I felt it was best to focus on getting them done so that I could pass my classes. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to KJay99 for betaing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and find it quite hilarious. Oh and special thanks to KJay99 for motivating me to focus on my homework last week. Since I currently don't need them motivating me to work at the moment, I figured you'd be more than happy to keep an eye on them for me. (Smirks) Oh and for those that question Claudia's decisions/actions in this chapter please understand, it's a lot funnier this way.

**Disclaimer: **InuGhost2.0 does not own anything that appears in this story. Anyone who claims otherwise shall spend the rest of their life waking up in the middle of the night to find Mr. Valda & Mrs. Friedric's glaring at them silently.

**Escape?**

'How do I keep ending up in these situations?' Claudia thought as she dangled helplessly above the ground outside of the Bed and Breakfast.

As her legs flailed through the air trying to find some purchase against the building Claudia remembered how promising this day had started out.

**Flashback**

"Ugh. Ok that may not have been the smartest decision I've ever made." Claudia groaned out as she sat upright in her bed. She had been knocked out cold when her clones had disappeared. Now conscious once more she was grinding her teeth together in an effort to alleviate the strong headache she was now forced to deal with.

Rolling over onto her stomach she blindly groped for her nightstand. Once her hand found the piece of furniture she opened the top drawer and extracted a bottle of Advil. Downing two of the pills she threw the bottle back into the drawer and slammed it closed.

With that done she briefly contemplated relaxing in bed for a few minutes before starting her day.

Unseen by the semiconscious teenager a miniature version of herself dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, and a white jacket appeared on an unoccupied pillow. As she set the guitar she was holding down the miniature Claudia brushed a streak of blue hair off her face before regarding the teen techie.

"Claudia you know that you can't afford to fall asleep. You've got a duty to the Warehouse to fulfill. What would Artie think if he came in here and saw you sleeping the day away? You can bet it wouldn't be along the lines of promoting you to a full agent."

In response Claudia tiredly groaned and buried her face in her pillow trying to muffle the annoying voice.

At that same moment a small fire sprang to life on the other unoccupied pillow on Claudia's bed. Out of the flames stepped another miniature Claudia dressed in the exact same garb the real Claudia wore when she kidnapped Artie, though it was in much better condition and showed little to no signs of wear or tear. The smile on her face could almost be described as promiscuous though it quickly turned into a frown as she looked at the semi-comatose girl. Rolling her eyes the second Claudia delivered a swift kick to the bigger Claudia and was satisfied when she turned enough to hear what the evil Claudia had to say.

"As much as I hate to agree with our better half, she is right. You really don't want to stay and relax in bed. You need to get up and get ready. Or do you want to miss your flight and end up not getting to spend time with Douglas?"

"Screw Douglas." The Angelic Claudia began. "She wanted a chance to relax and she got that last night. She needs to get to the Warehouse to return the cane and take care of any inventory or other tasks Artie has for her."

Evil Claudia's eyebrows arched at the Angel's words and she smiled displaying all her teeth. "Well yeah that's certainly the plan. But to do that we need to get to Oregon first." She began laughing at the sight of Claudia's angelic version going bright red in embarrassment. "Unlike you the two of us enjoy spending time in the bedroom with our boyfriend. Though you're always welcome to join us." Licking her lips the Evil Claudia delighted in the small squeak of shock & embarrassment emitted by her better half before she disappeared in a hurry without bothering to take her guitar with her. Chuckling the Evil Claudia followed suit after making sure to take the guitar with her.

With a small sigh Claudia extracted herself from the bed and began getting cleaned up in preparation for her trip to Oregon.

Within a half hour everything had been taken care of. Her backpack was packed with her toiletries, a couple changes of clothes, a paperback book and IPod. She had finished showering and changing clothes and was now doing one last inventorying to make sure she had everything.

"Oh right, I certainly don't want to forget you. Plus I'm going to need someone to bring Artie's car back." Grabbing the cane from beside her bed she set it for 72 hours before activating it. With that done she put on her sunglasses looked in the mirror and basked in the moment.

"Donovan, Claudia Donovan."

Allison rolled her eyes at Claudia's lousy British accent. "As secret agentish as this whole thing is, we do need to be going unless you want to get caught by Leena or Heaven forbid Artie.

With a curt nod Claudia grabbed her stuff and opened her bedroom door. Looking down the entire length of the hallway for telltale signs of movement she cautiously exited her room trying not to make a sound. Once at the top of the stairs she paused and waved her hand beckoning Allison to follow.

With the two regrouped they began to stealthily make their way down the stairs. However just as they reached the base of the stairs the telltale sound of the front door opening struck fear into their hearts as did the voice on the other side.

"Leena I need some help!" Artie shouted out as he struggled to balance several large books composed of diaries and confessions belonging to the crewmembers of a couple different pirate ships.

Looking around desperately for someplace to hide, neither felt they could make it back to the bedroom without being seen Allison was the first to spot the hall closet. Grabbing Claudia by the shoulder Allison yanked open the closet door and hurled Claudia inside and slammed the door closed before the girl could utter a word of protest. "Here let me help you with those Artie." Going over Allison grabbed a book off the top of the pile titled _The End of Black Bart _by Captain Chaloner Ogle revealing the senior agents face.

"Thanks Claudia. Uh, did you hear a door slam" He inquired as he set the books down on the dining room table.

"A door slam? Uh, no Artie I didn't. You must be hearing things. What are all these books for anyway?" she inquired in hopes of changing the subject.

"Huh, oh these. Well recently a Captain Daniels discovered a shipwreck off of Martinique. I'm just trying to figure out if the wreck he stumbled across has any artifacts on it." Putting a hand over his mouth he yawned loudly.

"Dude you spent all night at the Warehouse again even after I reminded you not to." Allison said smiling to show she wasn't completely serious.

Artie smiled sheepishly in response. "I know. Anyway I'm heading up to get some sleep. There are a couple other books on my desk back at the Warehouse. Make sure to put them back on their shelf." Moving past the girl he wearily climbed the stairs up to his bedroom and some much needed sleep.

Inside the closet Claudia released the breath she had been holding and sighed in relief as she whipped some sweat off her brow. Exiting the closet she gave Allison a nervous smile. "Ok that was a little close, but we should be fine now."

It was at this moment that the sound of Leena's voice reached them. Though they couldn't fully make out everything she was saying it was distinctly clear what was going on when the sound of a vacuum starting up was heard.

Taking no chances Claudia raced back up the stairs to her room assuming incorrectly that Allison was close behind her. In fact her clone had chosen to race out the front door not a moment to soon as Leena began vacuuming the dinning room and had an unobstructed view of the front hall and the closing front door.

'Great. Now I'm trapped up here with no way out.' Grumbling she collapsed on the floor beside her bed. As she leaned her head back trying to figure out a plan the softness of her bed's comforter and sheets gently caressed the back of her head. 'Wait I've got it!' She mentally exclaimed as she sat upright.

**5 minutes later**

"And suddenly this isn't looking like such a bright idea." Looking out her window at the ground far below Claudia felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Try as she might she could not get the memory of when that stupid auto-vacuum had activated the zip line while Claudia had been working on it. Hanging perhaps fifty feet or more above the warehouse floor with her fingers locked in a death grip around the harness had given her a decent fear of heights.

"Come on Claudia we don't have all day!" Allison called out. "The rope's plenty long enough!" Grabbing hold of the rope, which ended at her waist, Allison gave it a couple sharp tugs to demonstrate that it was secure.

"Yeah well you are not the one that has to climb down it!" Claudia hollered back. Taking a deep breath she took firm hold of her bed sheet rope and eased herself out the window.

Ever so slowly and gingerly Claudia shimmied her way down her makeshift rope. It was not the easiest thing to hold onto and threatened to slide through her grip more than once. Near the end of the rope she allowed her feet to wrap around a knot near the bottom. Though somehow during her maneuvering the knot gave way and fell lose.

"Oh crap!" With her rope ending prematurely Claudia's eyes closed in fear. Images of her plummeting to the ground and severely injuring, or worse killing herself, played through her mind's eye. Desperately her feet pin wheeled through the air in vain search of purchase that would help her reach the ground safely.

**Present**

Whimpering softly Claudia's life began flashing before her eyes. Her hopes, her dreams so many things that she still wanted to do, and yet likely would not be able to anymore. As her body began tensing up in preparation for her inevitable plummet to the hard ground so far below Claudia was unprepared for the sudden tapping she felt on her shoulder. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Dude, Claudia chill. I've got the ladder out of the garage. If you open your damn eyes and get down from there we can get going before Leena or Artie sticks their head outside wanting to know why you're screaming bloody murder."

Tentatively Claudia barely opened one of her eyes and was greeted by the smiling visage of her clone Allison looking her directly in the face. Opening both eyes Claudia blinked in surprise before looking down at the ground. A sudden flood of embarrassment quickly filled her replacing her earlier fear when she saw that the ground was a mere five feet away, and not the hundreds or thousands of feet away her mind had been insisting upon. Groaning from her embarrassment Claudia let go of the rope and landed down on the ground without injury. "Ok, that's it. I am never doing something that stupid ever again."

"Pfft. Please knowing us, you'll be doing something crazy, dangerous, and possibly even stupid before the end of next week." Allison replied as she headed off to Artie's car merrily twirling his keys around one of her fingers.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please let me know what you thought. Next up will be Claudia's flight, and trust me when I say it will **_**not **_**be a picnic. (Laughs evilly) Oh 1 last thing, for those who are questioning why Claudia chose to clone herself before escaping from the Bed and Breakfast I have just this to say. What honestly is funnier, Claudia escaping the Bed and Breakfast by herself with no difficulties whatsoever, or her and a clone trying to escape while simultaneously trying to avoid Artie and Leena? Anyway please review and let me know what you thought. Critics and suggestions are always welcome.**


	5. Of Airport Security and Third Meetings

**Of Airport Security and Third Meetings**

**By: InuGhost2.0**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Needed to focus on school so that I could graduate. So with that out of the way, I'll hopefully be able to update this weekly once again. Special thanks to KJay99 for her help on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (**InuGhost2.0 blows out a bunch of candles on a cake, then waits a couple of seconds with open hands**) Dang…guess my wish of having the rights to Warehouse 13 isn't going to come true. Though what about my backup wish? (**At that moment Claudia and Myka appear wearing bikinis) **Okay that'll definitely work.**

WH13-WH13-WH13-WH13-WH13

With a loud screech of tires Allison stopped Artie's car directly in front of the entrance to the airport. Reaching into the back of the car Claudia grabbed her bag and the artifact and exited the vehicle. "Ok then I'm off. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Smiling Allison threw the car into gear. "I'll try to remember that. Have fun, and give Doug a kiss for me."

Claudia chuckled lightly as her clone peeled out of the small airport's parking lot headed back to the Bed & Breakfast to cover for the delinquent teenager. Deciding to carry her bag for the moment, as opposed to using its wheels Claudia headed into the somewhat crowded airport.

Looking at the crowd of people waiting to check in and receive their ticket she was silently grateful for having the foresight to print her own off back at the B&B. As she maneuvered her way past a group of college students standing in the middle of the hallway chatting Claudia was silently grateful that she didn't have to wait behind them. They seemed all too happy to be chatting idly utterly oblivious to the traffic jam they were beginning to cause in the slowly congesting hallway.

As she got in line at the security checkpoint Claudia looked around at the various other people that surrounded her. There were some college students who looked to all ready be trying to enjoy their vacation from school. A couple of businessmen dressed for meetings and checking their watch every so often. Likely they were in a hurry and feared that they wouldn't make their connecting flight.

The line was moving fairly quickly and within twenty minutes Claudia was at the front of the security line. Setting her bag on the conveyor belt to be x-rayed she bent down to take off her shoes before setting them inside one of the provided bins before setting about pulling various metallic objects and items out of the pockets of her jeans to ensure she wouldn't set off the metal detector. Finally she removed her belt and placed it into the bin also and placed it on the conveyor belt behind her bag.

As she stepped through the metal detector she was unaware of the TSA employee taking his eyes off the screen displaying her x-rayed bag. His eyes briefly scanned her body before turning back to the computer screen and calling out "She's an Alpha 4."

Hearing this, a nearby TSA agent smirked as he grabbed a nearby wand. As he walked up to the teenager he set a serious expression on his face as he gestured her over towards a nearby area for additional screening.

Sighing in annoyance Claudia grabbed her bag and the bin containing her stuff and headed over to the area. Spreading her arms and legs apart Claudia waited for the guy to do his job so she could be on her way.

With a smile on his face the man's eyes roamed up and down the teen's body.

As he began running the metal detector wand along her body Claudia sighed in annoyance. It was hardly the first time that she had been subjected to these additional security screenings and she usually patiently waited it out. But this time she felt more annoyed than usual. When the security guard's wand accidentally brushed along the side of her chest Claudia wrote it off as an accident. When it ran down the entire length of her leg Claudia rolled her eyes at the coincidence. Yet when the wand ran up the inside of her leg and moved a few inches too high for Claudia's taste then she had it. Biting her lip she reached down and grabbed the man's wrist. With a quick flick of her wrist, learned courtesy of Myka she pulled the man's wrist back and…

*snap*

An ear shattering scream filled the security area as everyone fell silent and looked in stunned disbelief at the TSA employee kneeling on the ground beside his fallen wand. Claudia loomed over him with a look of pure hate in her eyes even as she released her hold on the man's broken wrist.

Before panic could set in amongst the gathered civilians Claudia reached into her jacket pocket. "SECRET SERVICE." She cried out while holding aloft a badge temporarily borrowed from Artie. "THIS…MAN." She spat out with venom in her voice. "Thought it was a good idea to sexually harass an agent."

As more and more people began glaring at the TSA employee, still in shock over what had transpired, another member of the security team wearing a supervisor's uniform emerged from a nearby office. Giving the teen an apologetic smile she quietly led her off and away as things quickly returned to normal as the injured TSA employee was taken off to have his wrist looked at.

After several minutes Claudia emerged from the back office wearing her sunglasses and quickly made her way towards the departure gate she was scheduled to depart from. She was still amazed that she had successfully BSed her way out of trouble. The entire time she had been back there she had feared that the supervisor would realize that Claudia wasn't a Secret Service agent. Thankfully her threats about bringing charges against the man and the other personnel over her incident had been successful and both had agreed that the situation would be dealt with 'off the record'.

Quickly reaching the departure gate Claudia was glad that the flight had been held while the issue she had been involved in was dealt with. Handing her ticket over to the person collecting them Claudia allowed herself to finally relax and smile as her thoughts settled on the fun she would be having in just a few more hours.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

As she headed down the stairs to Baggage Claim, Claudia's eyes passively scanned the crowd for any sign of a familiar face. Finally as she reached the bottom of the stairs she caught sight of a familiar face framed by a pair of glasses rushing towards her.

"Claudia! Oh man, it's so good to see you." Her boyfriend cried out as his wrapped around her.

Her earlier stress melting away in an instant Claudia felt herself smiling as she hugged Fargo back. "It's good to see you to Doug. How have you been?"

Releasing her from his grasp he grabbed the handle of her carry-on bag and started towards his car. "Oh, I've been better. What about you? Is the new Warehouse computer running well?"

"Oh it's been working out great. It's really been helping to make things easier." As she follows Fargo outside Claudia allows herself to fully relax finally and chuckled. "Even Artie was forced to admit last week that updating the system was probably the best decision ever."

"That's good to hear." Pausing for a moment Fargo gave Claudia a curious look. "You know, you never did tell me how you managed to get away. Last time we talked you said Artie needed you to work."

"Oh that, well…let's just say I figured some way out to make the both of us happy. Remind me at some later time and I'll show you." As she looked out at the parking lot Claudia was somewhat surprised to see Jo nowhere in sight. From what she had initially gathered the head of GD security was also somewhat unofficially her boyfriend's personal bodyguard and chauffeur. Much to the woman's chagrin.

Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face Fargo answered her unasked question "I told Jo I was taking the rest of the day off and that she should to. So I just borrowed one of GD's vehicles and drove myself. That's it over there."

One look at the obvious government looking van with tinted windows, to ensure no one could see inside, a plan began to form in Claudia's head and she quickly faked a yawn in order to hide her smile. 'Looks like I can have some fun earlier than I anticipated.'

The moment they reached the car Claudia extracted the cane from her bag and climbed through the open door into the backseat. "Douglas, since you were so curious as to how I managed to get away from the Warehouse. I'll give you a demonstration." With a broad grin on her face Claudia activated the artifact and seconds later a new clone of her exited the vehicle.

Stunned speechless by the display he had just witnessed Douglas Fargo was unprepared for the clone snatching the van's keys from his hands and pushing him gently towards the vehicle. Turning to look at his girlfriend he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Claudia grabbing hold of his tie and pulling him into the backseat with her.

For a few seconds Fargo's legs kicked franticly before coming to a rest. Then with little pomp Claudia's clone grabbed hold and shoved him the rest of the way into the car. With a smile on her face she climbed in to the driver's seat. "Just remember I've got first dibs when we get back to his place."

**A/N: So good, bad indifferent? Please let me know if I should continue this. Cause as it stands now, I'll probably be ending this in the next couple of chapters due to the lack of reader response. **


End file.
